Ahri/History
Previous Lore "Mercy is a human luxury... and responsibility." - Unlike other foxes that roamed the woods of southern Ionia, Ahri had always felt a strange connection to the magical world around her; a connection that was somehow incomplete. Deep inside, she felt the skin she had been born into was an ill fit for her and dreamt of one day becoming human. Her goal seemed forever out of reach, until she happened upon the wake of a human battle. It was a grisly scene, the land obscured by the forms of wounded and dying soldiers. She felt drawn to one: a robed man encircled by a waning field of magic whose life was quickly slipping away. She approached him and something deep inside of her triggered, reaching out to the man in a way she couldn't understand. His life essence poured into her, carried on invisible strands of magic. The sensation was intoxicating and overwhelming. As her reverie faded, she was delighted to discover that she had changed. Her sleek white fur had receded and her body was long and lithe, the shape of the humans who lay scattered about her. However, though she appeared human, she knew that in truth the transformation was incomplete. A cunning creature, she adapted herself to the customs of human society and used her profound gift of beauty to attract unsuspecting men. She could consume their life essences when they were under the spell of her seductive charms. Feeding on their desires brought her closer to her dream, but as she took more lives, a strange sense of regret began to well within her. She had reservations about actions which never troubled her as a fox. She realized that she could not overcome the pangs of her evolving morality. In search of a solution, Ahri found the Institute of War, home of the most gifted mages on Runeterra. They offered her a chance to attain her humanity without further harm through service in the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art North America= Ahri OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Ahri Ahri OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Ahri Ahri OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|3rd Classic Ahri Ahri DynastySkin old.jpg|1st Dynasty Ahri Ahri MidnightSkin old.jpg|1st Midnight Ahri |-|China= Ahri OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Ahri Ahri DynastySkin Ch.jpg|Dynasty Ahri Ahri MidnightSkin Ch.jpg|Midnight Ahri Patch History ** Could spawn less than three flames if cast at the same time as Ahri used . ;V6.4 * ** Fixed an inconsistency with other similar crowd control effects. *** No longer interrupts dashes. **** The charm will not take effect until the dash completes, duration permitting. ;V5.16 * ** Healing reduced to from (2 + level) ;V5.14 * ** Charm causing monsters to freak out. ;V5.8 * ** Charm interrupting unstoppable effects. ;V5.3 * ** Cost increased to from . * ** Damage reduced to from from . ** Orb rotation speed increased by ~30%. ** Acquisition range reduced to 550 from 650. * ** Acquisition range reduced to 600 from 700. ;V5.2 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Ahri gains a massive movement speed boost that rapidly decays over time while her orb is traveling. * ** Damage increased to from . ** Orb targeting system will attempt to acquire a new target if the original one is going to die from previous orbs. ** Casting won't interfere with Ahri's basic attack animation. ** Slightly reduced time between spellcast and projectile firing. ** Ahri's third orb wouldn't deal damage while was active. * ** Charmed targets no longer take +20% damage. ** Damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Spirit Rush is more forgiving when dashing through or over terrain. ;V5.1 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Dynasty, and Midnight ;V4.12 * ** Cost reduced to from . ** AP ratio on each path increased to from ** Total AP ratio increased to from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 15 from 11. * ** Orb will return to Ahri even if she dies or becomes untargetable before it reaches maximum range. ;V3.15 * Stats ** Mana increased to 250 from 230. ** Mana regeneration increased to 7 from ;V3.13 * ** Heals for (2 + (1 * level) ) per enemy hit by the empowered ability. ** Spell Vamp * ** Bonus damage per orb (beyond the first) hitting the same target reduced to 30% from 50. ** Maximum single target damage reduced to from ** Cost reduced to 50 from 60. * ** Enemies hit by Charm take 20% increased damage from Ahri for 6 seconds. ** Cost increased to from 85 at all ranks. * ** Total damage reduced to from . ** Maximum single target damage reduced to from ** Visual effect indicating available charges. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Occasionally allowing Ahri to apply Spell Vamp off more than one spell. * ** Damage matches tooltip. ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from * ** Damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.134 * ** The allied HUD indicator will remain green until all 3 spellcasts are used. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown between casts increased to 1 second from ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Cost increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;December 21, 2011 Hotfix * ** Renamed from ;V1.0.0.131 * Added }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Ahri